


midnight dancing.

by fallingplanets (professionalgriefer)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kind of a songfic, M/M, Slow Dancing, at midnight, but not really?, but still technically angst, dalkenzie, h/c, i wrote this listening to ed sheeran don't judge me, mac is cheesy and romantic, super minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professionalgriefer/pseuds/fallingplanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dalton has a nightmare and mac makes him feel better with hot chocolate and slow dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> (inspired by the song 'Home' by Blue October - particularly the lines "Cause we'll be dancing in the kitchen in the pale moonlight / Only care in the world is that our kids are all right" because i get this vision of mac and dalton slow dancing in their kitchen in their pajamas in the middle of the night, and then my heart just gets all melted and squishy)
> 
> (ps this is for @mackenziebourg (on wp) because we talk about dalkenzie on twitter a lot and they give me a lot of feels so go give some love :P)
> 
> (pps there's a super obvious little moon reference in here and i have a free cookie for anyone who finds it)

There are a lot of words Mackenzie would use to describe Dalton. Creative, funny, talented and loving are all words that come to mind, but small is not one of them, yet that's the only word Mac can think of to describe the way Dalton looks right now, leaning against the headboard with his knees pulled up to his chest. Mac has no idea what's wrong, he just woke up to see Dalton... like this.

"Dalt, what's wrong?" Mac asks, the blanket falling away to reveal his bare chest. Dalton shrugs, not meeting Mac's eyes. When Mackenzie reaches out to touch him, Dalton whacks his hand away.

"It's stupid. Go back to sleep." He says, shifting away from Mac, clearly embarrassed. Mackenzie raises one eyebrow, sliding out of bed and grabbing his glasses and phone off of the night table. Dalton watches him with sad eyes.

"Where y'going?" He asks, hoping the slight tones of panic in his voice are missed by his boyfriend. Maybe Mac thought he really didn't want to talk? Should he say something? He really doesn't want to be alone right now. 

"I'll be right back, don't worry." Mac says, kneeling on the bed so he can drop a kiss to the top of Dalton's head. Without another word, Mac disappears from the room and Dalton is left alone.

After two minutes of patiently (and somewhat anxiously) waiting, Dalton's curiosity finally gets the best of him. He gets out of bed, somewhat afraid that Mac doesn't plan on coming back.

Barefooted, Dalton pads down the wooden staircase and into the kitchen, where Mac is standing at the counter, visible only in the light from on top of the stove. 

"Mac?" Dalton says quietly, and Mac quickly turns around. He smiles when he sees Dalton.

"Hey there, didn't think you were getting out of bed." Mac offers him a mug, full of hot chocolate. Dalton smiles. Mac always seems to know exactly what he needs. 

With his own mug in hand, Mac hops up to sit on the counter, leaning against the wall. He pats the space beside him, inviting Dalton to join him.

They sit in silence, slowing sipping at their drinks until their mugs are empty. Dalton licks his top lip, laying his head on Mac's shoulder. As if by instinct, Mac's hand comes up to run his fingers through Dalton's hair slowly.

"So, d'you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Mackenzie's voice breaks the calm silence, soothing in it's own manner. Dalton sighs quietly, turning his head to press his nose into Mac's collar bone.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He asks, and Mac wants to laugh solely at the fact that Dalton thought he could ever laugh at something that was clearly troubling him. Instead, Mac just mutters a quiet promise.

"Had a nightmare." Dalton says, pressing his face further into the crook of Mac's neck, as if he's hiding from something.

"About what?" Mac says, wrapping his free arm around Dalton's waist, his thumb rubbing back and forth on the younger boy's hip, as if to coax the words out of him.

"I don't remember." Dalton says, sniffling quietly. "But I woke up crying and I just feel sad now and I don't know how to make it stop." He confides, and Mac feels a few tears hit his skin. 

"Oh, Dalt, it's alright." Mac coos, kissing the top of Dalton's head. "I've got ya. I'll protect you from the nightmares. If the boogeyman shows up, I'll punch him in the nose." He jokes, earning a snort from Dalton.

"Promise?" He asks, lifting his head and looking Mac seriously in the eyes. Mac nods.

"Promise. For all of your days." He says, disentangling himself from Dalton and jumping off the counter. He walks over to the other side of the kitchen, pulling his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants and plugging it into the stereo, scrolling for a moment before deciding on a song. He goes back over to Dalton, extending a hand as 'Home' by Blue October starts playing from the speaker. 

"May I have this dance?" He asks, smiling as Dalton pretends to think it over.

"I suppose you may." Dalton answers, taking Mackenzie's hand and jumping off the counter. He doesn't hesitate to slide his arms around Mac's neck. When Mac's arms settle around his waist, they start swaying back and forth slowly, smiling at each other and exchanging small kisses and light banter, safe and comfortable in each others' arms.

They stay there long enough for the song to end, as well as seven more. 

"God, we're so cliché." Dalton says, laughing slightly. Mac shrugs.

"I'd be anything, as long as I can be it with you." He says, pure adoration in his voice. Dalton blushes, a smile playing at his lips.

"Thank you, you big sap." Dalton says, pecking Mackenzie on the lips before resting his forehead on the older boy's shoulder.

"Anything for you, darling." Mac says, smiling to himself as the two of them sway back and forth, lost in their own little world.


End file.
